On a world-wide scale there is increasing demand for small bridges, especially for pedestrian and bicycle use. The demand is from both developed, and undeveloped nations. Typically a unique solution is required for each location to address requirements including size, material and terrain at the bridge site, for example.
Currently, bridges are designed, engineered and constructed to meet site-specific demands including size, traffic characteristics, material and terrain, for example, at each location where a bridge is required. Using current approaches to design, engineering and construction, a bridge designed for one location tends to be unique and is rarely suited to another location. Consequently, the time and costs associated with design, engineering and construction of small bridge solutions are excessive.
The present invention attempts to overcome at least in part the aforementioned disadvantages of the current approach by providing a cost effective, pre-engineered holistic solution to the design, manufacture and construction of small bridges, in particular bridges for pedestrian and bicycle use.